


Biology

by robertplantspage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, because he said he wanted to do biological research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertplantspage/pseuds/robertplantspage
Summary: You have no idea where to start with an insanely difficult essay for your sophomore biology class, and employ the help of a classmate named Jimmy to get started.





	Biology

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr, @bonscottintheimpala. Hope you enjoy!

\-------

University of London, 1972

\------

You shove your biology textbook, notebook and pencil case into your bag, trying not to panic. You have no idea how you'll do this assignment; write a five page paper, single spaced, on how certain chemicals affect the environment and people nearby. Due in three days. You've already nearly failed the last one. You can't risk fucking up again. 

You look around and notice Jimmy Page, one of the best in class, speaking with your professor. He's showing his notes and nodding as the teacher speaks. Then you see Jimmy thank the teacher before leaving and going up the lecture hall stairs towards the door, right in your path. You step forwards. 

“Hi, you're Jimmy, right?”

The guy raises an eyebrow in slight confusion. “Yeah, that's… That's me. What do you need?” You thank God his voice doesn't sound like he's annoyed. 

“I heard that you're one of the best in our class, and to be honest, I really need help. And I don't like talking to our teacher cos I'm pretty sure he hates me.”

Jimmy laughs and nods to the door. “Let's go outside to talk.” The two of you exit the lecture hall, walking to the main student lounge and finding a place to sit. “What do you want help with?”

“The essay we have to do. I'm bloody terrified cos I almost failed the one about the changes in ecosystems and how they relate to urbanisation, and if I don't get myself together, I'll probably fail this one, too.”

You smile when Jimmy nods. “I’d love to help you. If you don't have any more classes today, we can go to the library and start on the first part.”

“That sounds good! Do you want to go later or now?”

“I think now is best. Let's go.”

You stand up and put your bag back over your shoulder, following Jimmy across the campus to the school library. “It's a Friday,” you whisper when the door closes behind him, “Pretty sure a lot of people are out doing whatever.”

“Very true. Okay, we have to find the biology section and a place to sit and we can start.”

It takes you a few minutes to find somewhere quiet, but it's absolutely perfect; a secluded corner right next to the biology section where the two of you can work in peace. Jimmy sits down and starts to unpack his bag, setting paper, the class textbook, and pencils on the table. You copy him and look around. 

“I have no idea where to even start.”

“The best thing is to try and find anything that seems like it'll help.”

After scanning your textbooks and coming up with basically nothing except different elements formed in soil over long periods of time, the two of you stand up and search the shelves of biology books. You sit back down at the table with at least six or seven each, ranging from how deforestation changes landscapes to side effects of different elements. You suddenly have a realisation, coming from almost nowhere. “Vietnam!”

Jimmy stares at you like you're insane. “What does Vietnam have to do with-” His face changes as he understands what you mean. “The makeup of napalm and what it did! God, that's good! Maybe go to the history section? I can go with you, if you like.”

“It's okay, I'll go put the ones we've already checked away really quick so we don't drown in books.” 

You see Jimmy's eyes darken slightly, only for a fraction of a second. “Lemme help you out. Won't take as long.”

You look straight at him and feel your chest tighten. You have no idea why you're only just now noticing how fucking attractive this guy is. His eyes are obviously gorgeous, but literally everything about his face is goddamn perfect. Perfect enough it overwhelms you. 

You clear your throat and grab a couple of books before walking into the row you had been. You groan as you struggle to get one back onto a high shelf when you see a hand come from behind you to grab the book, placing it in its spot. You turn around, your breath hitching, because Jimmy is right there, close enough you've able to look up and clearly see his eyelashes. You can't talk, just whisper. 

“Jimmy, what are you-”

And then, without any warning whatsoever, he's grabbing your face and kissing you. 

You freeze for a second from shock, but quickly dismiss all of your surprise and channel your sudden lust for him by kissing him back. You both take in heavy breaths each time your mouths break apart. 

You fling your arms up and around Jimmy's neck as he wraps your waist in a tight embrace, bringing you closer. You start to press your body against his, until you almost fall over into the bookcase behind you. 

The essay can wait. 


End file.
